Of Regal Honor and Noble Misgivings
by vierblith
Summary: TezukaFuji, regencyish AU. Tezuka is the Prince and Fuji is a Marquis. They grow up in a controlling and disapproving society.
1. Friends

Title: **Of Regal Honor and Noble Misgivings  
**Pairing: TezukaFuji  
Rating: Gen for now  
Genre: Romance/Fantasy... and angst. yes, angst  
Warnings: sort of regency AU, shounen ai  
Disclaimer: Tezuka and Fuji aren't mine. They own each other, though. But the setting is all mine.  
50episodes prompt: 06. friends

**A/N:** Because I can't finish Dictionary on time and I can't draw the plot for the oneshot (which leans towards Fuji instead of Tezuka anyway), I decided to get started with this. What logic I have! -drips sticky sarcasm- Now I'm juggling five fics. T.T I want the exams to end. Rawr. This plot bunny was, if anything, hopping even before I joined the comm.. Posted early for Tezuka's birthday because I need to study. Unedited for the same reason.

**_Chapter One_**  
----_Keep thy heart with all diligence for out of it are the issues of life.----_

A child born to a king and a queen was a child born to luxury, to honor and to fame. Plenty of things were expected of him even at the age of two hours and ten minutes. He'd be a wonderful king, wouldn't he? Yes, yes. He'd lower the taxes, hopefully. He'll probably make peace with Triadanus. He'd lift the quota of fabric import. He'd also lift the tax from the cost of Hetral wine… Yes, Hetral wine!

Her Royal Majesty Tezuka Ayana waved her hand to call the nursemaid over to her side. She whispered an order and, in a matter of seconds, her son was brought to comfort in her arms. The child, a boy, was an eight and a quarter pound of quiet delight – too quiet, in fact, that the midwives nearly fainted when the child didn't cry at the moment he was out of his mother's womb. After three seconds of nervous silence, however, the child coughed. Then, he cried low and long, causing the midwives to let out a relieved sigh.

Staring, the child gazed up at his mother. His imperceptive amber eyes were bright against the lamp's light.

"How are you, Kunimitsu?" asked the Queen of Fenestrium in a gentle voice. Pride could be seen in her eyes, joy was evident in her flushed, exhausted yet lovely countenance. Her eternal smile was broader than ever because she had, at the age of 38, finally given birth to a child.

The young Prince, however, shifted in his mother's arms and fell into slumber.

"Isn't he wonderful, Kuniharu?" asked the Queen as she daintily laid her child on the bed, right where she could see him properly and watch him with awe.

"I already sent a missive to Aoyama to tell him that we indeed have a boy," said the King tonelessly, not quite giving a reply to the Queen's question.

The smile in the Queen's face faltered. She nodded stiffly. Yes, a child born to a king and a queen was a child born to luxury, to honor and to fame. He was also a child who was subjected to responsibilities – responsibilities that were sometimes too immense and demanding that the child had to have a wife at the age of two hours and a half.

**oOo **

"Yoshiko, is he your Syusuke?" asked the Queen as the Duchess of Chrysalium joined her for tea that was served at the garden. She offered her arms and took the boy from the Duchess. "He is quite… adorable."

"Yes, my Syusuke is," replied the Duchess heartily. "I'm sorry I couldn't have visited earlier. But of course you understand that I couldn't travel much with an infant around?"

"I perfectly understand," said the Queen jovially as she regarded the child in her arms with motherly interest. "Kunimitsu is taking my time as well. There are so many things I couldn't do as I have to attend to him - "

"Syusuke and the Prince will be very good friends."

The Duchess, smiling, turned to her eldest child, who was enjoying the cake that was served with tea. "Yumiko, dear, it isn't very polite to discuss with elders. You should apologize to the Queen."

"Are you sure, Yumiko?" asked the Queen as though she hadn't heard the Duchess at all.

"Ahh," said Yumiko, nodding her head eagerly. "I've seen them in my dreams. They're playing together, studying together…"

"The boys in your dreams could be anyone else, though," said the Duchess thoughtfully.

"They call each other 'Syusuke' and 'Kunimitsu'," Yumiko defended.

Her Majesty smiled at the eight-year old girl. Yes, she was quite young but she was no doubt a Seer. "I'm glad, then," she said truthfully. "Yumiko, dear, would you like some more cake?"

"Aachan."

Queen Ayana turned to her side and smiled at her son, who had been up on the crib, clutching at its wooden bars, and was tugging at the sleeve of her gown.

"The Prince might be jealous," said Duchess Yoshiko, smiling mildly.

She was about to take her son from the Queen's arms when the Prince said, more insistently this time, "Aachan."

"Perhaps he'd like to see Syusuke," said Yumiko cheerily. "They are friends, after all."

The Queen, amused by the suggestion, gently placed the child inside the crib. The Prince blinked and stopped tugging at his mother's sleeve. Instead, he dropped to his knees and crawled to the other child's side. He didn't do anything. He didn't touch the child who was invading his territory. He didn't call out to his mother. He just sat there studying the invader, bearing the innocent curiosity that could only belong to a child.

**oOo **

Before reaching one year old, Fuji Syusuke often shared a crib with the Prince, sometimes playing with the Prince's toys or just taking a nap beside the Prince while the Queen of Fenestrium and Duchess of Chrysalium attended to stitchwork, discussed matters, sipped tea or went to court.

When the Duchess gave birth to another son, one whom she named Yuuta, and couldn't bring Syusuke to the castle, the Queen would insist on visiting the Fujis' manor. No one quite understood the Queen's actions until she explained to Duchess Yoshiko that she wanted an assurance that the Prince would have a true friend. A friend who'd never leave the Prince's side, one whom the Prince could entrust his life with, one who'd always be loyal.

The Duchess understood this and she agreed. Fenestrium was an affluent kingdom with a capable King. Capable Kings gained enemies. Capable Kings couldn't tell true friends from feisty foes. The Queen acknowledged this. But she was a mother, too, and she wanted at least a person who would help her son, who would be able to share the burden of being the future King.

This was the reason why everyday, Fuji Syusuke would be sent to visit the Castle. There he would study, read, write, count numbers, play with wooden swords – all of these things he did with the Prince. So often was he seen with the Prince that some women fondly called him the 'Prince's merry little shadow'.

Once, a child of noble blood asked the Prince if Fuji were the Prince's shadow. The Prince blinked. "No. Syusuke is my friend," he said matter-of-factly – just like how any five-year old would.

That afternoon, when the governess asked the Prince and Fuji to draw something, anything, Fuji slipped a piece of paper toward the Prince where he drew two boys studying together, portraying the scene in lines less crooked than the way other five-years old could manage. _Prince of Fenestrium, Tezuka Kunimitsu_ – the bespectacled boy was labeled. _Fuji__ Syusuke, Marquis of Chrysalium_ – the other boy, the smiling one, was labeled.

**oOo**

**A/N: **Ooch. I think I killed myself. Fuji. Tezuka. Babies. Cribs!!! –dies- he setting is all mine. I can give you a map of the place/world, if you want. Woots. It's set in a world where most of my 'regency-ish' original fics took/are taking place. Read and Review, please? bats eyelashes


	2. Woods

Title: **Of Regal Honor and Noble Misgivings  
**Pairing: TezukaFuji  
Rating: Gen for now  
Genre: Romance/Fantasy/Angst  
Warnings: sort of regency AU, shounen ai  
Disclaimer: Tezuka and Fuji aren't mine. They own each other, though. But the setting is all mine.  
50episodes prompt: 33. woods

**A/N:** Oh, yeah. Vierblith is back!!! I am back and alive and hyper at 6:something in the morning. Oh, yeah!!!  
To the people who reviewed… you amaze me, really. _yoshikochan, Animestar73, xcatax, Chrono Breaker, Soring Angle P.O.T., wirbelwind, Sweet Obsidian Rain, taraentula, Tora Macaw, SkySurf, masi, sapphire-bubles, hakugetsu, lovewritermaiko, loki lee, heoxmap, phoenixfirekitsune, windy, darkmage009 (I died from your review), hitsugayasugar and valeriana-kun_ – I LOVE YOU!!! Thanks so much.

For the replies…

xcatax – yeah, 5 is a lot, but I actually have more. T.T I might finish four out of 5 of them (all of which have definite endings… woots. ) The oddman would be Seishun Gakuen Host Club because I want it to be crack and it's getting angsty and I don't really want it to be angsty. T.T I'll have to revamp it. Anyway, thanks for the review

Soring Angle P.O.T. – it is my best? I still think that Remembrance is my best. It's a personal favorite (biased author opinion). Oh, yeah, Fuji and Tezuka babies are just soooo adorable, aren't they? And they are really good friends indeed (and lovers, too). Thanks for the review

taraentula – I'm glad you like it. Yes, I will continue it! Thanks for the review

_**Chapter Two**_  
----_Keep thy heart with all diligence for out of it are the issues of life.----_

Ever since he was crawling in his crib, His Highness had been addressing Fuji by the given name. Similarly, the young Marquis was able to utter '_U-i-mitshu'_ even before he was able to pronounce 'Okaachan'. Hence, the Queen always found herself smiling whenever she caught snippets of conversation between the Prince and the young Marquis. She was, yes, a mother who adored her son. And, yes, she was a mother who liked to see her usually too silent a son open up and smile – albeit sparsely – around another child.

The Duchess of Chrysalium was equally amused. Yet, as she stuck a needle through her embroidery in one of her afternoon visits to the Queen, she pointed out that the children would soon have to learn how to address each other with formality.

The Queen couldn't help but flash a thin smile at her friend.

"It just is not proper, Your Majesty," added the Duchess as she threw a side glance to her five year old son who was in a play of wooden swords against the Prince. "Such familiarity is generally frowned upon."

Nodding, the Queen fixed her eyes on her son who was pointing the end of his sword at the Marquis. She watched as the Marquis grinned and took the Prince's hand to help himself up. Even the Queen herself had to call her husband 'Your Majesty' most of the time.

"I should teach Syusuke how to properly accost His Highness, then," said the Duchess thoughtfully.

"Yes, please," said the Queen with a sigh.

At dusk of that very same day, as they made their way home, Fuji found himself seated beside his sister inside the coach.

Yumiko, who had been handed down with the arduous task of teaching her brother how to address the Prince, was eyeing the Young Marquis rather pensively. "Syusuke, do you know that you're not supposed to call the Prince 'Kunimitsu'?"

Fuji inclined his head in childish wonder and asked, "What am I supposed to call him, then, neesan?"

"You should call him 'Your Royal Majesty'," replied Yumiko, wearing a patient smile.

"Why?" asked Fuji, furrowing his brows in question.

"Because everyone calls him that way, aniki," spat Yuuta, who was sitting on Yumiko's lap.

Grinning, Fuji pinched Yuuta's cheek and said, "But I don't call him that."

Yuuta glared at his brother and rolled to Yumiko's other side. "Stupid aniki," he grumbled, clinging to Yumiko as if for help.

"You should start calling the Prince 'Your Royal Highness', Syusuke," said Yumiko, patting Fuji's head.

"Mm... My Royal Highness?" asked Fuji innocently.

"No, no, dear," said Yumiko as she lightly covered her lips while grinning, "'Your Royal Highness'."

"But… neesan, that's what I said," Fuji pointed out. "My Royal Highness."

"Aniki doesn't understand what neesan is saying," muttered Yuuta.

"But it was neesan who said so… From now on, I shall call Kunimitsu 'My Royal Highness'," said the young Marquis decidedly.

**********oOo**

"Kuni – " The young Marquis paused to think and glanced over his shoulder. His eyes fell on his sister and he remembered what he had been told. "My Royal Highness," he called, tugging at the hem of the Prince's silk shirt.

His Majesty turned around and blinked at his friend. "Hn?"

"This is boring," said Fuji, still clutching the Prince's shirt. "I found something interesting," he said, grinning jovially. "Let's go."

The Prince inclined his head and watched his mother sip her tea. He had been told to stay put because he was in a formal gathering where men got to hunt, women got to gossip and the children… the children never got to do anything, the Prince observed. The children scratched and fidgeted on their cushions save for the Prince, who as the governess said "should always be a good example", and one girl down the other end of the mat.

"Okaasan, can I go with Syusuke?" asked the Prince, almost mumbling.

The Marquis waited, still grasping the Prince's sleeve. He knew that the Prince was not supposed to run off. But the Prince was also always allowed to go with him because the Prince happened to be a responsible five-year old.

The Queen regarded her son for a moment and said, "Of course. Just come back quickly."

The Prince nodded and stood up straight.

The Marquis smiled broadly at this and led the Prince by the sleeve up the sloped lawn and into the forest that surrounded the castle grounds.

"Do you find the woods interesting?" asked the Prince as Fuji stopped in the middle of tall, branched trees.

"Not really," said a grinning Fuji. "Look up there, My Royal Highness." He raised his hand and pointed it to the top of a tree.

The Prince wrinkled his forehead. "Why do you call me that?"'

"Neesan said that I'm supposed to call you My Royal Highness," said the Young Marquis proudly.

The Prince stared at Fuji. "You're supposed to call me 'Your Royal Highness'."

"Isn't that what I said?" asked Fuji matter-of-factly. He tugged at the Prince's shirt again. "Look up there!"

Shielding his eyes from the sunlight, the Prince craned his neck and blinked. "It's a treehouse."

"Ahh," said the Marquis, tilting his head as well. "It's a bit old… can you ask someone to repair it?"

"Why me?" asked the Prince as he turned back to his friend.

"Because everyone follows you, My – "

"Your Royal Highness," called a soft voice that made the young Marquis stop and scan around him. "It's an honor to meet you."

Fuji stared at the black-haired girl who was curtsying at them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, my lord," said the girl to the Marquis.

The Young Marquis ogled because he couldn't remember seeing anyone as quiet-looking as the girl save for… he cast his eyes and chuckled at the Prince who said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, too…?"

"Aoiyama Chio," said the girl in a gentle voice, "Marquise of Hestrium." She curtsied once more.

The Young Marquis couldn't possibly know the word 'mature' then, yet he knew that the Marquise, just like the Prince, did not act like a five-year old.

"I was told that I am His Royal Highness' fiancée," said the Marquise.

"Truly?" asked Fuji innocently. He looked up at the Prince and asked, "Kunimitsu, what's a fiancée?"

The Prince shook his head.

Fuji then turned inquiringly at the Marquise of Hestrium and asked politely, "Would you know what a fiancée is?"

The girl gave a thin smile. "I'm sorry, my lord, but I do not know."

"Ahh… Don't worry, it's all right, I suppose I could ask neesan," said Fuji reassuringly because the Marquise seemed to be afraid to offend anybody for not knowing the answer.

As Yumiko tucked the Marquis to bed that night, the latter said, "Neesan, neesan…"

"Yes, Syusuke?" asked Yumiko.

"What is a fiancée?" asked Fuji curiously.

Yumiko raised a brow. "Why do you ask, dear?"

"Because I've met Kuni – My Royal Highness' fiancée," said Fuji, correcting himself and beaming proudly at his sister.

Yumiko could only shake her head and hide a chuckle. "A fiancée is the woman that a man would be marrying."

Fuji's blue eyes widened and he jumped up enthusiastically. "Eh? Is Kunimitsu getting married? When? When? When?"

"A long time from now," said Yumiko, trying to push her brother back to bed.

"Oh," said Fuji disappointedly. "Don't I have a fiancée?"

"No, dear," said Yumiko patiently.

"Why not?" asked the Young Marquis, finally dropping to bed.

"You're too young for such things," answered Yumiko, covering her brother with a blanket. "Don't worry, soon enough, you'll have one, too."

"Isn't…" the Young Marquis yawned. "Kunimitsu too young like me?"

"But he is the Prince," said Yumiko pointedly. She smiled as no further response came; Fuji Syusuke had fallen asleep.

**oOo**

**A/N:** woots. I'm trying to update every fic of mine (OYIF is next in line). Woots. And I think that reminded us that this is ANGST. But isn't Fuji cute? 'My Royal Highness'. He _does_ own Tezuka, yes. And if you still haven't realized… I adore Yumiko, Yoshiko and Ayana. And my OC is definitely a Sue! She HAS to be a SUE! And if you hadn't read genius 361 yet… READ IT!!! Because it screams 'TezuFuji is CANON!' (forgive the caffeinated vierblith) Reviews will be loved.

A little trivia for those who still don't know this… 'Your Majesty' is for royalty (Queen, King… Empress, Emperor), 'Your Highness' is for Princes and Princesses, 'Your Grace' is for Dukes and Duchesses and 'My Lord' and 'My Lady' for those of lower ranks (Fuji is a Marquis… so he's a 'my lord'). –nods-


	3. Rain

Title:**Of Regal Honor and Noble Misgivings  
**Rating: G for now  
Genre: Romance/Fantasy/Angst  
Warnings: sort of regency AU, shounen ai  
Disclaimer: Tezuka and Fuji aren't mine. They own each other, though. But the setting is all mine and some characters that you fail to recognize are also mine.  
50episodes prompt: 19. rain

**A/N:**I am dead but none of my fics is discontinued. 

Since someone at LJ asked me why I retain the Japanese titles and honorifics in this fic, I figured that I should share my reason(s). This world (if any of you tried reading my original fiction, which I doubt you did since I've also paused writing original fiction for a while) is all my construction. The kingdom Fenestrium is actually in a region called Mescutum, which I turned into the Asian counterpart in my world, Pyxus. Mescutum is more like a region where on the East and West (of our world) meet. They have the European titles there, but they use chopsticks instead of knives and forks, use cushions instead of chairs (Life! awesome idea lifted off Sherwood Smith's_Crown Duel_). I was thinking of using a new set of honorifics (I didn't want to remove the family honorifics because I'm Asian and… well, I'm used to those complicated ways you should address your relatives), but I thought it'd feel wrong for fanfiction, especially for an anime so I retained them. And, you know, I find the Japanese honorifics cute and convenient for me (and you, perhaps). There you go. Well, hope you'd enjoy this chapter. Ü

_**Chapter Three**_  
----_Keep thy heart with all diligence for out of it are the issues of life.----_

Being the Royal Architect, Sato Hideki concluded from experience, was an arduous task. He had to closely monitor the castle and the courts every week to check for tiny cracks, and oversee the castle's reconstruction should any problem arise. If so much as a brick fell, he would be punished; it was his responsibility to provide a safe dwelling for the monarchs as well as a secure venue for matters of state. But little did Sato expect that the biggest challenge in his career would be assigned one peaceful summer day by a five-year old.

As per the Queen's orders, Sato had been summoned from the repair site of the West Tower toward the Prince's bedchambers. Mild surprise overcame him for he had never been to visit the Prince before. Nonetheless, he met the Prince with much respect, bowing several times to the Prince who was known to be very accomplished, polite and adept at the age of five.

The Prince, his bespectacled eyes round and calculating, shut his book and nodded at the architect.

"Sato-san," called another voice that was, Sato judged, more cheerful than the Prince's. "Do you think you can repair the tree-house at the Fenestran Forest?"

Sato straightened himself and glanced at the other boy, the one kneeling on the cushion right before a small drawing table.

"Please?" asked the boy. His smile was widely charming and his slightly shut eyes were innocently pleading.

"Why, yes, my lord," Sato replied as he recalled the Marquis of Chrysalium to be the Prince's faithful companion. "That can be done easily."

"Really?" asked the Marquis eagerly. He paused for a while and began sketching on the piece of parchment before him. Then, with bright blue eyes, he held out the paper and asked, "Could you please make it look like this?"

Sato eyed the drawing with appreciation. The Marquis, it seemed, had a hand for sketching. "Of course," he said. "We could start cutting some of the tree branches now – "

"No, don't cut anything," the Marquis said quickly, grabbing the parchment from Sato. The Marquis began erasing bits of the sketch and started drawing again, wrinkling his forehead in childish wonder. He brought the paper up and said, "Perhaps, this will do? Please don't cut anything. The tree might cry."

If Sato completely lost his composure, he would have stared at the sketch. The tree house, as the Marquis wanted it, was taller to compensate for the fact that it couldn't be any wider. It had several rooms at different levels and some crooked bits for it to fit in the tree. Sato decided that he had to break his brain pondering how not to cut anything from the tree. Otherwise, the Marquis and, in turn, the Prince would be very displeased.

**oOo**

Finally, after three weeks, the tree-house had been repaired in accordance to Fuji's request. The glitter in Fuji's cerulean eyes spoke volumes of his joy and his bright smile spoke volumes of his excitement. To by-passers – guards who patrolled the forest, noblemen who rode for a game or two – the tree-house most certainly looked odd. Even the Queen of Fenestrium could not hide the arch in her brows as she and the Duchess of Chrysalium were dragged by their sons to the new architectural creation.

"It looks a bit crooked, Syusuke," noted the Duchess, smiling slightly. "Are you sure that it would be safe for you and Yuuta to be left here?"

"Of course!" said the Marquis decidedly. "I designed it myself," he said, beaming proudly.

"It's ugly, aniki," said Yuuta, sticking his tongue out at his brother.

"It is?" asked the Marquis. His face and spirit fell. "But I thought – "

"Of course Yuuta was joking," Yumiko said reassuringly, patting her brothers' head.

Fuji's eyes brightened again. "Can we climb up now?" He asked zealously. He tugged at Yuuta's arm and without even waiting for approval, led Yuuta toward the tree house.

The Prince, however, stayed for a while to watch the Fujis climb up the rope ladder.

"Are you sure it would be safe, dear?" asked the Queen thoughtfully.

The Prince studied his mother's face. "Of course!" he said matter-of-factly.

"But it looks –"

"It looks like that because Syusuke doesn't want the tree to cry," explained the Prince briefly.

The Queen finally let go of the Prince's hand. She chuckled in a most unqueen-like manner and turned to the Duchess. "My son trusts your son very much," she said, inordinately amused. She waved her hand, beckoning the Duchess to a short walk with her. For sure, she could trust the Marquis as well.

**oOo**

Things accumulated in the tree house as the years passed and as the Marquis learned that he was supposed to call the Prince _Your Highness_ instead of _My Royal Highness_ – although, of course, he was particularly fond of calling the Prince _Kunimitsu_ more than anything else. Fuji's things were all over the tiny room at the second storey – Fuji's wood puzzles (solved and unsolved), Fuji's easel, Fuji's papers, Fuji's pens, Fuji's books, and Fuji's sketches. Things were also down at the lower level – Tezuka's books, Tezuka's toys, Fuji's wooden puzzles of ships and castles, more of Fuji's papers, Tezuka's math problems, more of Fuji's sketches, Tezuka's homework and more of Fuji's books.

One dreary day, when the sky was annoyingly gray and heavily clouded, the seven year old Yuuta – the only person allowed entry to the tree house apart from Fuji and Tezuka – asked why his aniki's things were strewn all over the place. "It's messy, aniki," Yuuta complained.

Fuji lifted his head in thought and turned to Tezuka, "Is it that messy?"

The Prince looked up from his equestrian book and nodded.

The Marquis grinned up at his brother and said, "Well, then, it must be!" He pursed his lips, wondering. "I'll clean up the day after tomorrow," he decided.

The Prince tilted his head in inquiry. "You can clean up now or tomorrow," he said pointedly.

"I can't clean up just yet because we have to go home in a few minutes… and I can't clean up tomorrow. There will be a festival tomorrow, remember? I want to buy something that I haven't seen before and put it up here." He nodded to himself convincingly. His eyes noticeably opened at the thought. "Neesan told me that they'll have these strange potted plants. I wonder what they'd look like… Pssst, Kunimitsu."

"Hn?"

"You'll go too, right?" asked the Marquis. Anticipation was evident in his bright blue eyes.

"Good. I can consult you if I find something interesting and – "

"Aniki, it's raining," Yuuta pointed out.

Both Fuji and Tezuka paused to listen to the heavy spatter of rain against the roof and they exchanged anxious glances. Tree houses, their parents had told them, were not safe during heavy rains, especially during thunderstorms like this one. The lightning could hit them and – 

"Yuuta," called Fuji worriedly, "You can go down now. We'll just shut the windows."

Yuuta nodded dutifully and headed toward the rope ladder.

Tezuka immediately rose, abandoning his book and closed the window within his reach.

_Snap._

Tezuka turned to feel heavy, blue eyes piercing against his skin. Fuji's face turned pale and Fuji's mouth hung open. "Yuuta," Fuji whispered and he hurriedly climbed down through the trapdoor. He climbed down the rope, two steps at a time, and hopped off the rope to Yuuta's side.

The Prince followed suit, ignoring the rain and crouched to Fuji's aid.

"Yuuta, Yuuta," called the Marquis worriedly.

"Aniki, my ankle hurts," said Yuuta, groaning in pain as he clutched his brother's arm. He sat on the mud, his left leg paralyzed.

"You can't walk?" asked Fuji, his voice was hoarse and shaking. "Can you wait right here? I'll call someone and – "

Fuji stopped when he felt Tezuka's fingers dig through his arm.

"I can carry Yuuta," said the Prince calmly.

The Marquis blinked and bit his trembling lips. After a moment's thought, he nodded.

Bearing Yuuta at his back, Tezuka glanced at the shivering Marquis beside him. For a second or two, he inclined his head in thought, realizing that his usually blithely friend had never been this terrified before.

**oOo**

**A/N:** ORHANM4's prompt will be cactus. ;) I think you should be glad that we're still very far away from the angst. Woot! I will be updating ALL of the fics in 2 weeks. Reviews to resurrect the dead **vierblith**, please? -bats eyelashes-


	4. Cactus

Title: **Of Regal Honor and Noble Misgivings**  
Rating: G for now  
Genre: Romance/Fantasy/Angst  
Warnings: sort of regency AU, shounen ai  
Disclaimer: Tezuka and Fuji aren't mine. They own each other, though. But the setting is all mine and some characters that you fail to recognize are also mine.  
50episodes prompt: 48. cactus

**A/N: **I am now back and alive! I love reviews. Please give me reviews for more speedy updates?

_**Chapter Four**_  
--_Keep thy heart with all diligence for out of it are the issues of life.--_

Swordfights, horseback-riding, hunting, archery and all crafts of the like never quite troubled the Prince of Fenestrium. He was so well-versed in these arts that, in fact, even at the age of eight, his mentors appraised him and told him that he did even better than some of the adults they knew. He carried himself in a manner so dignified that told everyone he was going to be King just by looking at him.

Yet, on the day of the festival, the Prince seemed rather discomfited as the carriage rolled down the streets. He creased his brows and his forehead and he crossed his arms and slouched his back and pulled a deep breath and huffed. He tried to relax for he had been told never to lose composure. But in a matter of seconds he creased his brows and his forehead and he crossed his arms and slouched his back and pulled a deep breath and huffed again.

The Queen, the only other occupant of the carriage for the King went to attend matters of actual import, saw this and stooped forward. In all eight years, she knew her son had never been as perturbed. A motherly smile touched her lips and she asked, "Is there anything wrong, dear?"

At first, the Prince merely gazed up at his Mother and shook his head. He mumbled an apology for worrying the Queen and, with much effort, sat back and relaxed.

"Are you certain, Kunimitsu?" asked the Queen for she was half a Queen, half a Mother and her Mother part was hardly convinced.

The Prince was about to nod in assent when, perhaps, his mouth had gotten better of him. Instead, he asked, "Okaasan, would you know if Syusuke is coming?"

The Queen's brows rose slightly. "I can't be quite certain," she said leniently. "You'll know when we reach the plaza."

Pursing his lips as if to swallow the impatience that climbed up his throat, the Prince nodded obediently.

Trying not to look as eager as he had felt, Tezuka hopped out of the carriage once it skidded to a halt. Immediately, he strolled to the Fujis' carriage and poked his head in, searching. "Syusuke isn't with you?" he asked. Disappointment lined his normally clear brows.

"I'm afraid not, Your Highness," replied the Duchess, patting the Prince's head in a consoling manner. "He stayed at home because he didn't want Yuuta to be alone."

"But he really wanted to come to the festival too," he said under his breath.

"Your Highness."

Tezuka glance up quickly, following the whispering voice and saw Yumiko smiling at him.

"I'm sure Syusuke would be incredibly delighted if you brought him something."

Tilting his head, Tezuka watched Yumiko. He frowned for a moment, and thought that there was a rather odd smile on Yumiko's face. But he wasn't sure if 'odd' was quite the word. He would have considered the word 'significant' if he knew what _that_ word actually meant.

Then, after a few seconds, Tezuka nodded. After all, Fuji always said that Yumiko knew lots of things. If Fuji believed Yumiko, Tezuka believed Yumiko too.

**oOo**

Curious things filled the stalls that lined the plaza street. There were marionettes, bamboo flutes, fans of all sizes, swords of all lengths and many other things that the Prince couldn't name. But despite this, the Prince strolled idly down the lane probably because there was no Fuji to drag him to places. This time, he only had a couple of guards who walked a yard or two behind him.

"Caramel apples! Chocolate apples!"

The Prince's head perked up. He stopped in front of the stall that was lined with caramel apples, chocolate apples, candied apples, big apples, small apples, colored apples and other apples that he hadn't thought of before. "Sir, can I have two of each sort please?" he asked, knowing that Fuji was one who could eat apples for breakfast, lunch and dinner two days in a row.

"Of each sort?" The nearly balding vendor asked in disbelief.

"Make that three of each please?" Tezuka quickly added when he thought that Fuji might want to share with Yuuta too.

Feeling inordinately pleased with himself, the Prince handed the shopping baskets to his guards. He sashayed a bit more quickly now, stopping every now and then to take a glimpse at the stalls.

But what caught his attention were the tiny potted plants that looked quite strange. Well, they weren't pleasing to the eye but they weren't ugly either. They were green and most were rounded. They had no leaves but they were spiny.

"What are they… ma'am?" The Prince inquired, almost forgetting to be polite in his curiosity.

"They're cacti," an elderly woman, the stall-keeper, replied.

"Cacti?" repeated Tezuka interestedly. "So this one is a cacti?" he asked, pointing a particularly bulbous plant.

"You call one a cactus."

"Ahh, I see," Tezuka nodded respectfully. "Are they hard to take care of?"

"Not quite. They don't need as much water," said the woman, beaming at him. "Will you buy one?"

"Yes, please," Tezuka said almost in earnest.

He tried to remember what Fuji said the day before. Fuji had said he wanted those strange potted plants. Tezuka looked at the pot in his hand and nodded to himself, deciding that it did look strange enough.

**oOo**

The Duchess and the Queen were still at the festival and had trusted Yumiko to take the Prince to the Fuji manor. Wearing one of those smiles that Tezuka found puzzling, Yumiko led the Prince to Yuuta's bedchamber where the Marquis was expected to be.

"Kuni – Your Highness!" said Fuji, correcting himself at the sight of his sister. "Didn't you go to the festival with Her Majesty?" He rose from Yuuta's bedside and dragged Tezuka to settle at the foot of Yuuta's bed.

"I did," Tezuka replied. "Here," he mumbled, pushing the cactus toward Fuji.

The Marquis looked at the plant in slight confusion. He dropped his voice to avoid waking Yuuta up and asked, "What is this?"

"It's a cactus," said Tezuka knowingly. "It's not hard to take care of."

"Really?" Fuji's face glowed. "Thank you."

"He brought you apples too," Yumiko said in a low voice, setting a tray of apples on Yuuta's bedside table.

"Thank you then. I must have missed a lot on the festival," Fuji said sadly.

"We can go next year," Tezuka reassured, patting Fuji's arm.

Fuji reached out for two sticks of caramel apple and handed one to Tezuka and began nibbling. Fuji asked Tezuka what other things were at the festival and complained a couple of times when he thought Tezuka wasn't being quite descriptive.

After an hour, Fuji figured that they must have eaten a lot and that Tezuka must have been utterly exhausted for the Prince had his head on Yuuta's bed, sleeping peacefully.

Grinning, Fuji reached out for a spare bit of paper. He set the pot of cactus beside Tezuka and began sketching. When he was satisfied, he added a note at the end:

_Why does Kunimitsu look the same even in sleep? __(He looks old__.) And this is the cactus Kunimitsu bought for me. Maybe I can buy more next year._

**-tbc-**

**A/N: **Fuji likes apples in case you forgot. I'll be back with Dictionary's last 2 drabbles. After that, I'll end OYIF. Then, I'll do Remembrance.


	5. Wind

Title: **Of Regal Honor and Noble Misgivings**  
Rating: G for now  
Genre: Romance/Fantasy/Angst  
Warnings: sort of regency AU, shounen ai  
Disclaimer: Tezuka and Fuji aren't mine. They own each other, though. But the setting is all mine and some characters (and animals) that you fail to recognize are also mine.  
50episodes prompt: 23. wind

**A/N: **I am now back and alive! I love reviews. Please give me reviews for more speedy updates?

**_Chapter Five_**  
--_Keep thy heart with all diligence for out of it are the issues of life.--_

Several pots of cacti – short and tall, plump and thin, bulbous and long – lined the sill of Fuji's bedroom window. Each fair, Fuji bought one or two or three or however many pots of cacti he fancied. Or, if he didn't have coins jingling in his purse, the Duchess or Yumiko or the Prince or even Yuuta – albeit grudgingly- bought a pot or two for him. No wonder the number of cacti has grown from one to three dozens in a span of four years.

The young Marquis approached his window and picked up a tiny pot of globular cactus. He raised it and, squinting slightly, inspected it against the early morning light. "Good morning," he greeted cheerfully.

"Aniki, stop talking to the cactus."

The Marquis turned to his brother with an ailed smile. "Yuuta, you have offended Mitsu." He brought his eyes back to the cactus and said, "There, there. Yuuta apologizes for his rudeness."

"I wasn't rude!" Yuuta yelled indignantly. He glanced sharply at Mitsu - his brother's first and favorite cactus - as if the cactus were the wrong-doer.

"You are rude," said Fuji pointedly. "Now you're glaring." A knowing grin crossed his lips. "Are you perhaps jealous of Mitsu?"

Yuuta furrowed his brows in annoyance and pressed his lips so as not to lash back. Instead, he gruffly informed, "His Highness is waiting downstairs."

Fuji forgot about Yuuta's offense and his face lit up all of a sudden. "Really?" Without waiting for Yuuta's answer, he delicately settled the cactus on its place and crossed to his bed. He donned on a brown Gatsby cap, hurriedly slipped into his riding boots, slung a khaki satchel across his torso, patted Yuuta's head and nearly bounced out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Yuuta asked as he ran along the corridor and skipped the marble steps to catch up with his brother.

"Fishing!" Fuji declared with a beam of pride. He stopped at the foot of the stairs and waited for Yuuta. "Or," he paused to think, "Kunimitsu will be fishing and I will be drawing… Would you like fish for dinner then?"

"I'd – " Yuuta stopped to raise a brow. "You can't catch a thing," he said accusingly.

Fuji grinned, unaffected. "But Kunimitsu can catch anything." He ruffled Yuuta's hair, causing Yuuta to mutter angrily at him, and ambled to the courtyard where the Prince was waiting on horseback.

"Good morning, Oril," Fuji said. He raised left hand and rubbed the mane of the Prince's young black Arabian stallion. "Good morning, Kunimitsu."

"Are you ready?" the Prince asked, watching the usually feisty Oril shut his eyes as if enjoying Fuji's touch.

Fuji tilted his head and saluted with his free hand. "I'm ready, captain!"

The Prince frowned at being called 'captain.' All the same, he nodded and, wearing a faint smile, he said, "Then mount your horse, sergeant."

"Yes, captain!" Fuji said dutifully. He marched toward a young bay thoroughbred and accepted the reins from a stable-boy. He mounted with ease and stroked his mare's sleek brown neck. "Good morning, Tana."

"Let's go," Tezuka said once Fuji was settled on the saddle. He gripped the reins and squeezed Oril's sides with his legs. He led through the gates, allowing the horses to trot leisurely. He bore in mind that the trip to the river would take an hour or two. Fuji always wanted to take stops to sketch a bird or a deer or a rabbit or a tree on the way. After all, Fuji said that going fishing was also sight-seeing, playing, eating, sitting and waiting and sitting and waiting.

**oOo**

The Fenestral River flowed gently. The clear water hummed, carrying the leaves that fell in the early autumn. The Marquis chose the spot for the Prince's fishing where a huge black boulder stood. He pointed out that a boulder was essential. Where else was the Prince supposed to sit on, the Marquis asked, while waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting for the fish to come?

The Prince did not argue. He tied Oril to a tree surrounded by grass and waited as Fuji did the same to Tana.

"Hm… the wind is picking up," Fuji said happily. He opened the satchel and took out his sketchpad.

Blinking, the Prince turned to Fuji while he took the fishing rod from Oril. "Why is the wind so important?" Tezuka asked.

"Because it's autumn," Fuji said simply. He kicked off his boots, rolled up his pants and sat on a small rock so that his feet dangled in the cool flowing water. He took his pencil out and said delightedly, "The wind is strong up here."

"Don't wade your feet too much; you'll scare the fish away," the Prince warned. He climbed the rock and threw the fishing line to the water. "Why is the wind so important?"

Fuji arched a single brow and eyed Tezuka calculatingly. The Prince was quite curious, it seemed, which remarkably amused the Marquis. "Will you catch anything if you keep on talking?"

The Prince knitted his brows together and didn't utter a word more. He focused instead on the fishing pole at hand and waited.

Fuji smiled inwardly as he sketched. Tezuka was pressing his lips, still apparently brooding on why the wind was so important. Feeling quite generous, the Marquis stopped drawing for a moment and said, "Don't worry. I'll show you why it's so important when I'm done."

The Prince didn't turn but the crease on his forehead was gone in an instant.

An hour passed and then two but still there was no fish. The Marquis found himself admiring the Prince's patience. He believed that Tezuka simply had to be the most patient person in the kingdom for waiting a couple of hours for a single fish to eat the bait. But the Marquis didn't really mind; some months ago, he had discovered that his best portraits of Tezuka were drawn during fishing.

"Don't you get bored?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji inclined his head. "Are you bored?" he asked with surprise.

"I was asking you," Tezuka said pointedly.

"No," said Fuji truthfully. "I'm drawing you, so I don't get bored."

"Don't you get tired of drawing me then?" Tezuka asked. He was wearing his usual serious expression that Fuji couldn't help but laugh. "Yuuta says that I always look old and nothing else."

"Does it bother you?" Fuji asked, still sketching.

"No," Tezuka said honestly.

The Marquis chuckled. He climbed up the boulder and sat cross-legged beside the Prince. He flipped the pages of his sketchpad and tore two pieces of paper off. "You do look old," Fuji said, laughing heartily. "But you do have expressions. See these portraits?" He held out the two sheets of paper in front of Tezuka. "They have differences."

Tezuka stared at the two other Tezukas in front of him. "I don't see any."

Fuji's nose crinkled. "There is a difference." He put the papers flat on the rock and pointed to one where Tezuka was hovering above an open book. "You see this? I drew this in class. When you're listening to the governess, your brows move together in concentration." Then, Fuji pointed to the next. "This one here was drawn after archery training. Your eyes droop a little when you're tired." Fuji patted Tezuka's back. "You do have different expressions, you see."

Tezuka searched the pictures closely for those traces and he nodded, finally seeing the difference. He watched as Fuji climbed down and sat back on the smaller rock. He decided that Fuji must be really talented to be able to draw those tiny differences in him that he himself couldn't see.

The Prince jerked his head back to the fishing rod as he felt two tugs and then he tried to reel in.

Fuji looked over the water. He saw a faint silhouette of the fish and he grinned up at Tezuka. "It looks big," he said eagerly.

"It is big," Tezuka said as he pulled the line. But the fish was tugging forcefully. Fuji had climbed up the boulder again to help Tezuka when the line broke with a loud snap.

"It snapped," Fuji said quietly.

Tezuka held what was left of the line and repeated what Fuji said, "It snapped."

"Hmm… You can replace it with another line," Fuji said reassuringly. "We have to go home now, don't we?"

"Ojiichan gave it to me," Tezuka said. His forehead was lined with worry.

"I know," Fuji said. "But he won't get angry, will he?" When Tezuka didn't answer, Fuji added, "No, he won't get angry. That fishing line must be older than you so no wonder it snapped. And it was a big fish," Fuji said, holding out his hands two feet apart for emphasis.

Still frowning, Tezuka nodded and let himself be gestured by Fuji toward the horses.

**oOo**

The Prince was still quiet on the way home that the Marquis did not insist on chasing a rabbit that he saw among the bushes. Fuji tried tempting the Prince with his sketch, saying that he would allow Tezuka to have a hint of why the wind was so important.

"Are you done?" Tezuka asked flatly.

"Not yet, but – "

"I can wait till you're done," the Prince said tonelessly.

"Aren't you even intrigued? You were so curious too," Fuji said, his left hand was waving his sketch toward Tezuka while his other hand held the reins.

But the Prince only said, "I can wait till you're done."

Fuji pressed his lips, thinking. He was sure he didn't do anything that Tezuka disapproved of and he hoped that Tezuka didn't blame him for the fishing line that broke. "You're not angry at me, are you? I didn't break the line, did I?"

At once, Tezuka raised his head and said, "I'm not angry. You didn't break it."

"Then what's wrong?" Fuji asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Tezuka answered.

"But you haven't been – " Fuji stopped Tana and stared as they entered the Fujis' manor. "Why are your parents here?" He asked, eyeing the royal carriage thoughtfully.

The Prince tugged at Oril's reins and Oril halted obediently. He dismounted and strode to the carriage. The carriage door opened, and the Queen said gravely, "Kunimitsu, dear, we have to leave for Ildarium this instant."

**-tbc-**

**A/N: **Fenestra (after which Fenestrium and Fenestral River) is actually a part of the human anatomy. I just liked the sound of it… I just had to turn it into a name of some sort. –geek- And, well, I'd imagined that the sketchpad was a bundle of paper tied with strings. :D


	6. Autumn

Title: **Of Regal Honor and Noble Misgivings**  
Rating: G for now  
Genre: Romance/Fantasy/Angst  
Warnings: sort of regency AU, shounen ai  
Disclaimer: Tezuka and Fuji aren't mine. They own each other, though. But the setting is all mine and some characters (and animals) that you fail to recognize are also mine.  
50episodes prompt: 18. autumn

**A/N: **Clarifications: Tezuka's horse is named Oril. I think I typed Moril instead of Oril towards the ending of chapter 5 because… er, I just read a series (by Diana Wynne Jones) with Moril in it and, well, I derived Oril from Moril. Fuji's horse, Tana, is a mare, not a mule… that was a typo. No Morils or mules here. And, now, to the angst!! By the way, in this made up world, the King of Fenestrium can choose to retire to Ildarium after the heir has married and he will have the title of Grand Duke.

_**Chapter Six**_  
--_Keep thy heart with all diligence for out of it are the issues of life.--_

In a matter of days, news had spread throughout the entire kingdom and neighboring ones from Ildarium, a small dukedom along Fenestrium's eastern borders. Carriages rolled, entering the gates of the Ildarium House of Royalty and people – noblemen, diplomats, artisans – poured in, offering sympathy to the Royal Family. The dark, sad faces of all the visitors puzzled the Prince, causing him to tell his Mother to stop whoever was causing the terrible lie. His grandfather Tezuka Kunikazu, the Prince said, was old but healthy – that was, until the Prince, with an unusually silent Marquis of Chrysalium trailing behind him, was ushered by the butler towards the former king's room.

The Prince stared at the limp and translucent form of his grandfather. Trying to stop his voice from shaking, he asked, "What happened?"

The butler replied gravely, "There has been information that illegal logging is occurring along the eastern borders, Your Highness. His Grace wanted to deal with the matter personally and decided to patrol. However, a confrontation had taken place between the Grand Duke troops and the loggers and one of the hoodlums shot a poisoned arrow straight at His Grace."

"Have you caught the loggers?" Tezuka asked ruefully. The Marquis could see that the Prince was clenching and unclenching his fists repeatedly.

"Yes, Your Highness. They are being dealt with by His Majesty."

"And the doctors?" asked the Prince calmly but the Marquis could well here the faintest trace of anxiety in the Prince's tone.

"They can't do anything, Your Highness," said the butler in a genuinely apologetic manner. "We also called the Magical Healers, but they said they were too late. The poison was too quick and potent."

Seeing the color leave the Prince's face, the Marquis lifted a hand and squeezed the Prince's shoulder. He turned to the butler and said, "Will you please show me to my room?"

The butler nodded and beckoned the Marquis out of the Grand Duke's bedchamber, leading the Marquis to a room at the far end of the corridor.

Yuuta's head perked up when the mahogany door opened. Yuuta instantly scooted to the headrest of his bead and prepared himself for an annoying attack from his brother. To Yuuta's surprise, however, the Marquis fell straight to the other bed and brought out sketching materials.

Yuuta watched silently, determined to be a part of the bed while his brother was in a confusing mood. The Marquis was smiling but frowning as his pencil scratched against a piece of paper. Then, after several minutes of drawing, he would stop to study his sketch, decide that he did not like it, tear the sheet of paper off, crumple it into a fist-sized ball and finally toss it to the floor. Yuuta had counted fourteen paper balls on the floor when he finally decided to say something. "Stop littering, aniki. This is my room too."

The Marquis lifted his pencil and sighed. "I think… I think Kunimitsu's grandfather is going to leave soon."

Yuuta stared. He wanted to disagree. He met the Grand Duke who always spoke in a stern voice that made everyone follow all his commands. Yuuta never knew any man who was taller, firmer, scarier and braver than the Grand Duke.

"And, I think," continued the Marquis, "Kunimitsu is going to be sad but he won't show his sadness to anyone."

"He doesn't even show his happiness to anyone," said Yuuta pointedly.

The frown was lifted from the Marquis' forehead. The Marquis smiled patiently at his brother and he said, "Yes, he does."

Yuuta was about to ask when that happened but he stopped when the mahogany door opened again. Their sister entered and headed straight to the Marquis.

"Syusuke," she said, sitting down on the edge of the Marquis' bed, "can you find His Highness?"

The Marquis bolted up, abandoning his drawing. "Why?"

"He left when the doctor-"

"I'll find him," said the Marquis instantly. He jumped out of bed and left the room.

Fuji sashayed out of the House of Royalty. He did not feel the need to hurry in finding the Prince. He knew very well where to find the Prince. Besides, if the Grand Duke had passed away, then, the Marquis thought, the Prince would like to spend some time alone.

The Marquis could make out the sound of rushing water when he entered a thicket of trees. Occasionally brushing leaves from his shirt, he walked steadily toward a wide stream.

"I'm sorry," Fuji said sincerely, approaching the figure that stood at the bank of the stream.

Tezuka did not turn. He watched as the water carried fallen leaves with its current.

"If you're feeling sad, you can cry," said the Marquis thoughtfully.

"I can't," said Tezuka in a curt manner.

The Marquis raised his brows. "You can't?" he asked. "Don't you have either tear-ducts or emotions?"

"I've been told not to cry," the Prince said matter-of-factly.

Fuji pressed his lips. He knew that. When they were three, the Prince tripped over a sharp rock and gashed his knee. The Prince was about to cry in pain when the nurse hurriedly said that crying was for the weak and that the future king should never show any sign of weakness. The Prince had nodded obediently and endured the pain in his bleeding knee. Since then, the Prince never cried again.

The Marquis stepped to the Prince's side and started pensively, "It was autumn too, right, when His Grace taught us how to fish?" When the Prince did not say a word, the Marquis continued with a soft chuckle, "I never learned though. I wasn't patient enough. But you caught a tiny fish and you suggested that you should cook it for your birthday dinner. But His Grace said that it was too small, that you should let it grow."

Fuji threw a side glance toward Tezuka and he saw that Tezuka's brows were furrowed deeply. The Marquis smiled feebly and he said, "Since then, every morning of your birthday, we went fishing with him – or at least I tried."

The Marquis saw that lines were forming around the Prince's pursed lips.

"But this year –" Fuji finally stopped talking when he heard a choking sound. He tilted his head slightly and realized that the Prince was indeed sobbing, fighting back the tears. Fuji stretched his arm and pulled the Prince closer. "If you don't want to show me that you're crying, you can hide like this," he said as he let the Prince's head bury on his shoulder.

The Prince wept silently. The Marquis could feel a growing dampness on the shoulder area of his shirt as he patted the Prince's back soothingly.

Fuji held the Prince for several minutes before the Prince was too tired to cry. When the Prince finally lifted his head, he took a deep breath and murmured his thanks.

"I think," the Marquis said slowly, "His Grace won't think that you're weak because you cried. I think His Grace will think that you'll miss him very much."

The Prince nodded while rubbing the tear stains on his face with a white handkerchief. "Your shirt is wet," he said calmly.

"Hmm… Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you cried," said the Marquis with a wide smile. "If they ask why my shirt is wet, I'll tell them that something stained my shirt and I had to clean it with water."

"Don't lie," said the Prince reprovingly. He turned and began walking toward the House.

"But you don't want them to know that you've been crying, do you?" asked the Marquis cheerfully.

"Just don't lie," said the Prince.

They walked quietly back to the House of Royalty. The Prince was going to tell the Marquis to get a new set of clothes when a pale girl with sleek black hair came up to them.

"You're Aoiyama Chio, aren't you? Kunimitsu's future wife?" the Marquis said with a thoughtful frown.

The girl curtsied. "I am flattered that you should remember me, my lord," she said in a gentle voice. "I was told to lead His Highness to Their Majesties when he arrives."

"Why?" asked Fuji. "I am the one who found him," he muttered.

"I beg my lord's pardon?" asked the girl politely.

"Ah, nothing," said the Marquis with a smile. He patted the Prince who was shooting him an inquiring glance and said, "I'll see you at dinner."

Fuji did not linger to watch as the Marquise led the Prince to the right wing of the House. Instead, he found his way to the room he shared with Yuuta.

"Did you find him, Syusuke?" asked Yumiko worriedly.

"Yes, neesan. He's with the Marquise," he replied promptly.

"Oh, I see," said Yumiko. "Your shirt is wet. What happened?"

The Marquis remembered what he told the Prince and said, "Something stained it so I had to wash it."

His sister's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "What really happened?"

At that, the Marquis grinned proudly. "I made Kunimitsu cry."

Yuuta, who was reading, raised his head instantly. "No, you didn't," he said accusingly.

"Yes, I did," said the Marquis.

"Aren't you going to be punished for bullying the Prince to tears?" Yuuta asked.

"No. He is just really sad and –" The Marquis turned to his sister and asked, "Neesan, why can't Kunimitsu show weakness? Why can't he cry, for instance?"

Yumiko smiled as she searched her brother's closet for a shirt. "His Highness is going to be our king some day. That makes him a hero of Fenestrium. And, in front of everyone, a hero is always strong."

"But," the Marquis asked, "If he is Fenestrium's hero, who will be his hero?"

Yumiko sighed. "I don't know, Syusuke. But, if you want to help him, you can be some kind of a hero for him too."

**-tbc-**

**A/N: **I am sorry I killed Kunikazu. –bows- And here you thought I was going to announce the engagement. But, uhm, there'll be more encounters with Chio soon. By the way, you can accuse me of Always Bullying Tezuka to Tears. –nods- I should be able to upload a oneshot before I update Remembrance. Please review... I've been sick, you see, and your reviews will help me become healthier. :D


	7. Ball

Title: **Of Regal Honor and Noble Misgivings**  
Pairing: tezukafuji  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Rating: G for now  
Genre: Romance/Fantasy/Angst  
Warnings: sort of regency AU, shounen ai  
Disclaimer: Since today is Tezuka's birthday, Fuji gives himself to Tezuka. In a box. With pretty blue ribbons.  
**50episodes** prompt: ball

**A/N:** This is not really the originally intended gift for Tezuka but seeing as I have no time to write the special something that I wanted to give him… I decided to update this one because it fits the occasion. I'm not sure if the writing changed though. Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TEZUKA! MAY YOU HAVE MANY MORE FUJIS TO COME. (No pun intended.) A bit rough because I need to study.

**Chapter Seven**  
_--Keep thy heart with all diligence for out of it are the issues of life.--_

Because of the recent grave event, the Queen promised that the ball for the Prince's thirteenth birthday would be a simple one. The Prince would not have it any other way; in fact, if he were to decide, no ball would take place at all. In his opinion, such an occasion would be disrespectful to his grandfather. After all, not more than a month has passed since the former king's death. So the Prince, with as much defiance as his stoic disposition allowed to show, said that they should still be grieving instead of celebrating. And if not for the Marquis' help, the Prince would not have been convinced that the ball was important and, more than that, he would not have realized that the late king would glare at him from heaven if he tried to forgo such a strong tradition.

Thus, after much deliberation, the ball was set a full week after the Prince's real birthday. Invitations were sent across the kingdom in a flurry with Queen Ayana's hopes that she had given the guests enough time to prepare for a simple costume ball.

Garbed in a painter's full ensemble – on which he dabbed streaks of blue, red, black, green, and yellow paint – the Marquis casually strolled into the Prince's bedchamber. It was the day of the ball and he had been utterly excited to show his costume to the Prince. His eyes gleamed as they roamed around the room in search for Tezuka. When he found the Prince sitting near the fire, he paused, his smile cracking. For a full minute, he stood by the doorway. Eyes widening, he just looked at Tezuka feeling as though an invisible hand had snatched his breath away.

"Syusuke?" Tezuka called. Concern was etched all over his face. Evidently, he was puzzled when Fuji suddenly stopped to stare at him.

Fuji shut his eyes and took a deep breath, sending air rushing to fill his lungs. And then he grinned albeit crookedly. "I thought the point of wearing a costume is wearing something different, wearing something that isn't quite like you."

The Prince frowned and glanced down at his clothes. "Okaasan made me wear these," he grumbled. "And if you think that's what a costume should be…" He paused to raise a brow at the splatters of paint on Fuji's clothes, Fuji's arms and even Fuji's face. "Then why did you choose to wear those things?"

At that the Marquis' smile grew remarkably for he knew that the Prince meant for those words to be a compliment. He shrugged and unconsciously reached out to fix the collar of Tezuka's silk shirt. "You look very much like a Prince."

The Prince furrowed his brows quizzically. "Syusuke, I'm a Prince."

"I know," Fuji said, running his fingers on the silk. His head was lowered so that the Prince couldn't see his face. Then, as though stung, he immediately dropped his hand to his side and lifted his head. "Let's go. Your guests are waiting."

Tezuka studied Fuji for a while, as if trying to decide what to make of the Marquis. When the latter beamed at him, he dismissed his doubts, nodded his assent, and led the way out of the room.

Upon seeing the great hall, however, the Prince's lips formed a grim line of disapproval. When Fuji looked up at him he shook his head, refusing to take any further step down the majestic staircase. "I told Okaasan to make it simple," he said tersely, sending a glare toward a small group of on-looking young nobles who were all standing at the foot of the stairs. The lot hastily turned and scurried away from the Prince and the Marquis.

Chuckling, having regained his usual cheerfulness, Fuji said, "Hm? But you're a Prince. What's simple to your family is different from the real simple, you know?" He gently squeezed the Prince's left arm and nodded toward a pale girl down the steps. She looked her best, wearing a petticoat of rich midnight blue damask. Her lips formed a smile and her cheeks gained a blush when she saw the Prince. "Everyone's waiting," the Marquis whispered. "Chio is waiting."

The Prince let out a sigh of defeat and nodded. Carrying himself with an august air, he climbed down the stairs and upon reaching the last step he offered his arm to the Marquise. She swept into a graceful curtsy before looping her arm around the Prince's. As they walked to the center of the hall, eyes followed them and the orchestra began playing the long, traditional waltz.

While all these happened, Fuji managed to slip to one corner of the hall, near the table of refreshments. Wearing his usual smile, he watched everyone join the dance. The ones with better dance training paired off and encircled the Prince and the Marquise. The others who were less fair off gathered in groups and swayed along with the music.

Under his breath, the Marquis hummed quite contentedly. He did not really mind the lack of a dancing partner. After all, he was still just twelve and this ball was intended for the young nobles of age thirteen to fifteen – the age when, he vaguely recalled his sister's words, one was no longer a child but not quite an adult either. He had only been invited because he was the Prince's best friend.

For several minutes, he leaned against the wall and tapped his feet in time with the music. He would not have realized that his gaze was fully on the Prince and the Marquis if the Prince himself hadn't called his attention.

"Syusuke," the Prince said, approaching with the Marquis beside him. "Chio would like to dance with you."

Fuji hung his head, his face displaying a hint of surprise. He cast a questioning glance at the Marquise, who smiled feebly but hopefully at him. Curious, he gave her an affable smile and held out his left arm.

Timing his steps with the music, Fuji led the Marquise to the dance floor. "Did you want to talk to me about His Highness?"

The Marquise blinked at first but after deciding that blinking was unladylike, she nodded her head. "Yes, my lord," she said in a soft voice. "I – well, how did my lord know?" The Marquis felt cold sweat on her palm.

Fuji smiled reassuringly down at her. "I just guessed," he said thoughtfully. "What is it you wanted to ask me?"

"Er. You see, I'm rather apprehensive. I know that His Highness likes practical things so I thought to give him something useful as a present. But I'm not sure if he'll find it good enough," she said slowly.

The Marquis bit his lower lip but continued to smile. "Yes… he does like useful things," he said in contemplation, his smile sagging a little. When he saw Chio frown, he quickly fixed the smile. "What are you going to give him?"

"Do you think he'd like a book on woodcraft?" The Marquise blurted out. "I mean… well…" she said, checking her manners, "I heard that His Highness likes spending his time carving wood so –"

"You could have asked him," Fuji remarked with a thin smile.

The Marquise blanched. "But he's so…"

"Intimidating?" Fuji supplied. The Marquise blushed. "Don't worry though," he said vaguely. "I think he'd like it."

Her eyes growing round with delight, the Marquise said, "Oh! Truly? Thank you very much."

The Marquis only replied with a smile and they did not exchange any more word until the dance ended. When the next song started, a boy asked if he could possibly dance with the Marquise and Fuji pleasantly said yes.

Once again, Fuji retreated to the corner of the hall. He scanned his eyes around him until they fell upon the Prince. Tezuka was dancing with one of the nobilities and Fuji couldn't help but chuckle when he noticed that the Prince was frowning heavily. The Marquis could only guess that the Prince had been cornered into dancing with the lady.

Feeling that he should avoid being likewise cornered, he ambled to one of the balconies and escaped to the garden.

A soft breeze brushed against his face as he sashayed toward the fountain in the middle of the garden. He sat on the marble edge of the fountain and began dipping his hand into the freezing water, watching the water trickle down his fingers. As a huge drop of water fell from his palm, he silently hoped Yuuta was there too, enjoying the ball and dancing with the other nobility. He also silently hoped that he could have given the Prince a good gift, something useful.

While he played with the water, another breeze came, causing him to shiver.

"You're cold."

The Marquis quickly looked up when he heard the voice. "No, not really," he said, smiling reassuringly at the Prince. "How did you escape from your guests?"

The Prince noticeably pursed his lips. He took off his coat and handed it to the Marquis. "You'll catch cold."

"No, I drink a lot of citrus, and if I wear that, you will catch cold," Fuji said matter-of-factly.

But the Prince, looking unconvinced, placed the coat around Fuji's shoulders and said, "Aren't you enjoying the ball?"

An automatic smile crawled to Fuji's lips. "I am."

"I'm not," Tezuka said frankly. He sat beside the Marquis and said reprovingly, "You'll catch cold if you keep playing like that."

"Hm… I already told you, I drink a lot of citrus," said Fuji with a laugh. All the same, he lifted his hands off the water and dried it on his trousers. "But you know you should enjoy this ball; it's for you after all," he said softly.

The Prince knitted his brows together and inclined his head, discerning Fuji's face. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Knowing that he couldn't really lie to Tezuka, Fuji nodded. "I was wondering if I could replace the gift I gave you last week."

Baffled, the Prince asked, "Why?"

"I thought I should give you something more useful," Fuji said with a grin. "I don't think a portrait is quite –"

"Portraits are treasured by some people," Tezuka reminded. "And isn't a portrait used to hang on the wall and to show what people look like?"

"But," the Marquis tried to argue, "That's not much of a use."

The Prince sighed heavily, sounding as though he was being forced into a decision. "Let's go." He took the Marquis' left hand and began walking slow enough to let Fuji keep up. They entered the castle again but the Prince made sure to stay away from people. They climbed three flights of stairs and walked down a deserted corridor. When they finally reached the Prince's room, Tezuka pushed the door ajar and pointed to the portrait of himself that hung near the head of his bed.

Fuji looked the portrait, the one he gave the Prince as a present a week ago. He sketched it, painted it, framed it even. He felt not so much as dazed but dazzled at the sight for the Prince's hair billowed with the wind and the Prince wore a small smile as he waited for the fish to catch the bait.

"If it pleases you so much, you can give me another gift," the Prince said sternly. "But I'm not giving it back to you."

Hiding his broad smile and flushed cheeks behind the collar of Tezuka's coat, Fuji nodded in understanding.

**-tbc-**

**A/N:** Yes, the angst officially starts here. And now I will study. Again. T.T


	8. Future

**Of Regal Honor and Noble Misgivings**  
Pairing: TezukaFuji  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance/Fantasy/Angst  
Warnings: sort of regency AU, shounen ai  
Wordcount: ~2,300  
Disclaimer: Tezuka owns Fuji and Fuji owns Tezuka.  
50episodes prompt: future

**A/N:** Last update before school starts again. Once again, I feel the general sense of doom that is associated with the reopening of school. Oh, well. Please enjoy!

******Part Two  
Chapter Eight**  
_--Keep thy heart with all diligence for out of it are the issues of life.--_

Metal clashed against metal, clanging, twanging with each strike. Tezuka maneuvered to the right, narrowly escaping a deathly blow to the shoulder, and he brandished his own sword in a huge arc, hitting the hilt of his opponent's sword, sending it clattering on the ground.

Drenched in sweat and flushed red from the sheer physical effort of their exercise, Fuji clapped his hands, smiling genially. "My complete loss," he proclaimed cheerfully.

"You let your guard down," the Prince remarked. To make his dissatisfaction clearer, he used a sharp tone in addition to the frown he wore. He dropped his sword to the dewy grass beneath him and followed suit. He thanked the servant who came rushing in to offer a glass of water and a fresh towel on a tray and drained the drink, looking through the glass bottom as Fuji sat beside him.

Patting sweat off his neck with his own towel, the Marquis shook his head. "There was nothing I could do. You've always been much better at it."

Tezuka let out an exasperated sigh. Although it was true that at sixteen he was taller and broader than Fuji, he didn't think that the Marquis was any hopeless against him. In fact, Fuji was more agile, being lighter than he was, thus having the advantage of speed and flexibility. If he really wanted to, he could have actually defeated the Prince. However, he had the knack of detaching himself from any activity. While he did not deliberately lose, he only exerted enough effort to prove a challenge to his opponent and to amuse himself but never enough to win. "You should practice more often," Tezuka said though they both knew Fuji trained just as rigorously as he did.

Raising a thin brow, the Marquis chuckled, unconvinced. "Swordfights aren't for me. I'm a peace-loving person." He laughed so that his eyes crinkled at the corners. "Give me a brush and some paint. I'll crush you anytime." He slammed his right fist against his left palm to make his point. His blue eyes gleamed with fierce but humorous determination.

At this, even the normally stoic Prince had to flash a feeble smile; he was nearly as proud of Fuji's art as the Marquis was. He did not pretend to be a connoisseur, but he appreciated Fuji's art in the same way a person did not have to be an expert jeweler to be dazzled by a perfectly cut piece of diamond. He heard a plop so he turned and saw Fuji sprawled on the lawn.

Fuji turned his eyes skyward and shielded them with his right arm to avoid the glare of the sun. The maids would probably fuss about the grass stains, the Prince thought, shaking his head as he watched Fuji heave slow, rhythmic breaths. He remained seated and they stayed that way for a few minutes, not speaking, just bathing in the prickling heat of the sun. The Prince even shut his eyes to welcome the familiar silence that settled on them increasingly often over the past few months.

This reprieve, however, got disrupted when a maid came bounding across the courtyard, calling for Fuji. The Marquis, his smile slightly dislodged, sat up quickly. "What is it, Reika?"

The maid bobbed to a self-conscious curtsy at the sight of the Prince before addressing her master. "His Grace wants to see you, my lord."

The Prince, knowing how seldom the Duke called for his son, shot an alarmed glance at the Marquis.

"Did he mention why?" Fuji inquired. He was already on his feet, brushing grass off his trousers and shirt. If he were troubled, he did not show it.

"No, my lord. But he looked displeased."

This time, Fuji let a frown overshadow his smile. He turned to Tezuka with a look of resignation. "Will you stay for lunch? We can ride to the picnic together."

The Prince nodded without hesitation.

The Marquis smiled gratefully and let Reika lead them back to the mansion. Upon reaching the great staircase, they split ways as another maid came and beckoned the Prince to the right wing, to Fuji's room.

"May I get you something, Your Highness? Should tea be fine?" she asked fretfully as Tezuka crossed the room toward the bookshelf near Fuji's bed.

"No. I'll just wait for Syusuke here."

The maid curtseyed, reminded him to ring the bell in case he needed anything and finally left. The Prince chose one unfamiliar title from Fuji's collection and lounged on a nearby armchair, sifting through the pages with full attention. He had developed this habit from time immemorial. Although the Fujis had provided him a room in their mansion, he hardly occupied it. He always preferred to stay in the Marquis' bedchamber, somewhat favoring the sight of crumpled sheets and balls of paper and the clutter that he would not have allowed in his own room. But, unlike Fuji whose habit was to poke and pry about the Prince's room for something interesting (which he never really found), he merely occupied one quiet corner poring over some book.

Thus, when the Marquis arrived twenty minutes later, the Prince was still engrossed in a book, but not quite enough to miss the creak of the door and the murmur of shoes against carpet. Tezuka looked up and was not surprised to see the light frown over Fuji's otherwise friendly face. However, he chose not to say or ask anything. He just let Fuji tell him.

"You haven't changed into clean clothes," the Marquis said by way of an offhand greeting. After taking slow steps, he slid down the edge of his bed and down to the floor.

"Neither have you," the Prince stated. He closed his book and laid it on his lap, his eyes following Fuji's every motion.

The Marquis forced a smile. "Otousan found out about the competition. He saw the letter of congratulations and he's not happy with it," he explained briefly.

Not happy, Tezuka thought, was an understatement. The Duke, although normally good-natured, hated the mere thought of his son's art – or, perhaps, the mere thought of his son's alternative future.

"I wonder what his reaction will be when I tell him I've decided to study art." Fuji laughed. But not in mirth.

As much as the Prince stuck to rules, even he knew that rules could be bent for the right reasons. In his opinion, his best friend should be given consideration. After all, as far as the Prince knew, art was among the few things that Fuji ever felt passionate about. Meaning to give comfort, he said, "He'll have to accept your decision. You're not the only child. Chrysalium won't be in any trouble."

Fuji's eyes twinkled. "Unlike you. If you decided you don't want to be Prince anymore, we'll all go down."

When Fuji offered a wide smile, telling that he'd recovered, Tezuka nodded. Oddly, he felt his chest swell pleasantly. "Probably not all of us. There are ones who'd rise to the opportunity," he reminded, but only half-seriously.

**oOo**

The picnic suited both Fuji's and Tezuka's likings. The venue was a cool spot beneath a thicket of trees beside the narrow stream in the Fenestran Forest; the food – some fruits, some cakes, some pastries and several cups of tea – was exquisite, no doubt thanks to the Marquise of Hestrium's great cooks; even the weather seemed to want to join them, blowing gentle breezes their way, offering warm but not painful sunshine; the small group the Marquise invited, a circle of nobilities in the northern part of Fenestrium, was pleasant company, joking around, sharing stories. But the Marquis had a source of uneasiness: Toyama Hiro, Chio's cousin, heir to the earldom of Lancelium.

Older than both the Prince and the Marquis by more or less than a year, Toyama had been remarkably outspoken about his thoughts of the current monarchs. The King and Queen were being too restrictive on foreign trade. The taxes, he said, probably only went straight to the royal family's pockets.

Fuji saw the thinning line that replaced Tezuka's lips. He let his eyes go around him and saw the general sense of wariness from the other guests.

"The taxes, rest assured," said the Prince after fifteen minutes of listening to Toyama's speech, "are being allotted to the right projects. The quota and the taxes on the foreign trade provide our local merchants and artisans more benefits, more facilities, more capital." He said all this calmly, with restrained emotions but also with dark amber eyes.

"But we don't feel the effects," Toyama countered. "We don't see where the taxes are allotted. Aren't you merely spending the money to buy your coats and silk shirts and carriages?"

Alarmed, Chio patted her cousin's arm. "Hiro," she said in mild reproof.

But, as Fuji expected, Toyama did not listen. "I can only imagine that by the time you're King, you'll be in riches and we'll all be in rags."

At that, Fuji's smile completely left his face.

"I don't fancy having to bow to such an incompetent King."

"Toyama Hiro," the Marquis said in a smooth but cool voice, "please apologize to the Prince."

Toyama only laughed bitterly. "I think not. I wouldn't stoop so low."

Sensing his friend's defiance, Tezuka turned to Fuji, touching his arm. He shook his head in disapproval. "Don't."

Fuji, however, chose to ignore the Prince. Reining in his surmounting anger, he said, "Please apologize."

"Aren't you his accomplice?" Toyama asked, drawing nearer. His voice became taunting, challenging.

"An apology would be the first wise thing you'll utter today."

A loud thud and a moment of panic followed. Toyama had boxed Fuji's cheek and a cut resulted near the Marquis' lips. It bled, but Fuji did not seem to be aware because he regained his composure and said briskly, "Look at you." His words trembled as much as his lips. "You're wearing the same silk shirts, the same fancy coats, riding the same elegant carriage. But do you know the difference between you and the Prince? He cares for the people who put him in this position. You're only concerned about the freedom of foreign trade because –"

"Syusuke!" Prince called, pulling Fuji away in time to prevent another strike from Toyama. "Let's go," he said gruffly, holding the Marquis' hand. He excused himself from the rest of the flabbergasted nobility and led Fuji to the Castle, telling a servant on the way to bring some first aid kit.

When they reached his room, he wordlessly dragged Fuji to the windowsill and said, "You didn't have to do that." He looked annoyed and worried at the same time. His forehead was filled with deep lines.

"I did," the Marquis said, stubborn to the death. "He went overboard."

Just then, he stopped when a maid knocked and brought in a wooden box. She asked if there was anything else needed but the Prince shook his head and bade her to leave.

Kneeling in front of the Marquis, Tezuka opened the box and brought out a brown bottle. He took a piece of cotton and poured some of the almost black liquid on it. He swabbed it on the cut on Fuji's cheek as gently as his shaking fingers allowed. "Even so, you can't lose your temper like that."

"He had no right to say the things he did."

"He had a right to say what was on his mind," Tezuka said impatiently. Absently, he let the pad of his thumb caress the bruising skin around the Marquis' wound. "Besides, you of all people should know that there will always be the ones who will not trust the royals."

"What kind of friend am I if I allowed anyone to insult you like that?" Fuji retorted resolutely.

The Prince understood that. He would have done that too, protect Fuji from slander. He sighed. He tilted Fuji's face and touched the wound carefully. "Does it hurt?"

"It stings a little." Fuji grinned.

Tezuka felt the irony when he saw Fuji twitch with the effort of that grin. Bruised and insulted, the Marquis still managed to smile. He felt touched but irritated at the same time that Fuji should do that for him so he did not say a word more. He knew Fuji wouldn't heed anyway. Instead, he cupped Fuji's cheeks with both hands and drew closer, unable to remember what he intended to do.

His face was only a couple of inches away from Fuji's when another knock came to the door. "Come in," he said, pulling away from a wide-eyed Fuji. He closed the box and turned to face the person who just entered his room.

"I'm so sorry about what happened," Chio said quite sincerely. She bowed low and looked quite remorseful. "I shouldn't have invited him, but he's my cousin and –" She looked over Tezuka's shoulder. "Is my lord all right?"

"I'm fine," the Marquis replied in reassurance. Tezuka was sure his voice cracked a little. "The two of you should go back to the picnic. I'll just ride back home."

"No. I'll send for Yumiko-neesan to get you," Tezuka said firmly.

Fuji laughed. "But I'm not hurt. It's just a cut –"

"No," Tezuka said even more curtly. "Just wait here. I'll be back shortly."

Seeing Tezuka's decisiveness, Fuji murmured, "Fine." He watched as the two leave the room and close the door. He was relieved that his sister arrived before Tezuka came back.

"What happened?" Yumiko asked worriedly, sailing past the footman who held the door to the Prince's chamber open for her.

The Marquis shrugged. "It's just a small cut. I had a squabble with Chio's cousin."

"About His Highness?" the elder of the siblings asked. The Marquis didn't even have to nod. His sister knew him very well. Yumiko shook her head tragically, knowing that her brother would only lend himself to trouble for few other reasons. "Who treated your wound?"

"Kunimitsu," the Marquis replied.

"Where is he, then?"

"He's with Chio."

Yumiko's eyes softened. "Does it hurt?"

"It does. A bit," the Marquis replied honestly. He was sure his sister wasn't referring to the wound.

**-tbc-**

**A/N:** _Part Two_ because of the time-skip, the change in mood, the more frequent presence of Chio, the change in style and the general change of things. Huh. I forgot how hard it is to make Fuji angry. Reviews will be loved!


	9. Hours

Title: **Of Regal Honor and Noble Misgivings**  
Pairing: TezukaFuji  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance/Fantasy/Angst  
Warnings: sort of regency AU, shounen ai  
Wordcount: ~ 2,700  
Disclaimer: Tezuka owns Fuji and Fuji owns Tezuka.  
**50episodes** prompt: hours

**A/N:** Was tempted to write this if only for the first paragraph. Belated happy birthday to Fuji. I think I'm going to die if I don't write something now.

_**Chapter Nine**  
----Keep thy heart with all diligence for out of it are the issues of life.----_

"Syusuke, wake up."

He heard it. His sister knew he heard it so she persisted, fighting off a little smile while she shook him awake. Deaf to her musings, he hugged his pillow tighter and squeezed his eyes shut. Not that he wasn't a morning person (though he wasn't exactly one either), but he had no swordfight training nor archery training and not even horseback riding scheduled with the Prince today, and all he really had in mind was sleep. Maybe, just maybe, he would get another shot at one of those dreams that were so wonderfully vivid and thrilling they made his skin tingle and drove him to the summits of pleasure. Just another one, he thought. Then, he promised to himself, when he woke up, he would listen to his sister's fortune-telling and probably drag Yuuta with him too.

But not now. The images of his last dream had been so real, so within reach…

"The Prince is here to see you."

That he didn't pretend not to hear. But he didn't bolt up in surprise. Instead, he opened his eyes and sat up with the tiniest of yawns, pulling up his satin blanket to chest-level. The amused wrinkles at the corners of Yumiko's eyes told him she understood the action's necessity.

His eyes immediately rested on Tezuka's countenance, which was remarkably calm that early in the morning; the sun had barely risen so the sky was still an image of orange airbrushed against a slate gray backdrop. Then again, he reminded himself, Tezuka's face had always been calm so no one ever really knew if the Prince actually hated waking up at such an ungodly hour.

Getting rid of the numbing feeling on his cheeks, he jovially said, "Good morning, Kunimitsu." Now that he was sixteen, his sister had finally given up telling him to address the Prince properly. She feared that if she insisted, he would start calling Tezuka _My Royal Highness_ again, which would have disconcerted anyone, even the Prince, to no end.

"I didn't see you off yesterday," Tezuka said, direct as always.

The Marquis smiled. But he winced a little upon discovering that his cheek still stung where Toyama had hit it. The Prince started toward him, peered at him with concern, but he waved him off with an even broader smile. "It's fine. I'm not maimed."

Tezuka crossed his arms as he straightened up again, towering over Fuji's bed. "It still sears?"

"A little," the Marquis said truthfully.

Fuji noticed that the Prince's lips twitched and he knew that the latter was at the verge of uttering a sharp reprimand but was trying very hard to decide against it. After a minute of brooding, Tezuka said soberly, "Yesterday, I got held up – "

"Well, you did have to befriend your future wife's friends, didn't you?" Fuji reminded graciously. From anyone but Tezuka, the words would have sounded like some poor justification for a broken promise. But coming from the Prince, they were a form of a sincere and rare apology. After all, Tezuka lived by a code of honor: each word was worth a promise and to every transgression there should be an equal amount of redemption. "Plus, as I told you, I wasn't maimed. So…" He inclined his head, curious. "What brings you here?"

The Prince said nothing for a moment so the only sound heard came from Yumiko who, seated in an armchair by the fire, turned a page of her novel. His eyes strayed toward the blanket that Fuji still clutched almost defensively, and his brows knitted together in wonder. But he made no inquiry. Instead, he said, "Chio wondered if you could visit her this morning."

"You're already such an obliging husband-to-be," remarked Fuji. His lips curled up in amusement. But his eyes did not reflect the humor. "Did she say why?"

"No," the Prince confessed.

"Well, I should never deny any of Chio's requests, should I? You'll be after my blood." Fuji chuckled. He knew that Yumiko was trying to catch his eyes so he averted his gaze away, determined to avoid her disapproving glance. "But until after I've had breakfast. I'm not in my best behavior when I'm hungry."

"Would you like to have breakfast with us, Your Highness?" Yumiko inquired politely, momentarily shutting her book.

Fuji nodded at the Prince in encouragement. "Okaasan will be glad to see you."

The Prince did not seem to need much convincing for he gave in quickly. "Very well. I'll send a note to Chio and to the Castle." With that, he turned on his heels and headed for the door, closing it gently behind him as he left.

"Should I call a maid to change the sheets?"

Feigning impatience, the Marquis glared at his sister. When she laughed, he shrugged and relaxed in bed, finally letting the blanket slide down to his waist.

Yumiko approached his bed and sat down beside him. Her lips curved up at the corners as she studied him. "You know, he's a boy too. I'm sure he will understand."

Fuji raised a brow.

"He's human. And male." She fought down a giggle when her brother frowned. "Dreams like that can't be helped."

"He's too decent for that."

"I dare you to ask him then." When the Marquis glanced up at her as if she had prophesied that the world would end any second soon, she just smiled confidently at him.

Shaking his head, smiling in an amused yet disbelieving way, Fuji asked, "What would be my prize if I'm right?"

"Oh." Yumiko paused as if to contemplate. "I suppose it will be good to know that your god is still a god after all."

The Marquis tried to keep his smile intact. "He's not my god."

"Your world, then?" Yumiko offered casually. "If I'm right, I'll be pleased enough with the knowledge that he's still human." She flashed him a mischievous grin, told him to get ready and fled.

Sometimes, Fuji thought as he watched the door close, he believed that Yumiko had to have some loose screws to support him in a battle already lost before it even started. But then he realized that they were siblings, similar in curious ways, even (or, perhaps, especially) in insanity. Besides, he had no business complaining. She was, after all, the one who spelled out everything to him when he had been so confused. And she would be the only person to know.

After finally mustering enough resolve to drag himself out of bed, the Marquis cleaned himself and got dressed in a shirt of white silk and a pair of trousers, waving off the valet who moved forward to assist him. He donned on a brown coat that he rarely used and found his way toward the dining room.

As a guest with the highest rank, Tezuka sat at the end of the eight-seater mahogany table that the Fujis used for casual meals. Down the other end sat the Duke of Chrysalium, engaged in deep conversation with the Duchess. Though the Marquis did not quite hear what their topic was, he knew judging by the deep lines on his father's forehead that it was about business, probably about the tenants' pleas for lower guild taxes. Putting on a smile, he sat to the unoccupied seat to the Prince's left.

"How do you find the food?" He asked thoughtfully, draining the cup of coffee before taking a bite of the toast in front of him.

The Prince frowned at his friend in part suspicion and in part concern. He knew that the Marquis wasn't one for idle, worthless tête-à-tête unless they were in the company of other noble people. Thus, the Marquis must be either worried about something or up to something. "It's as fine as it used be," he said succinctly, studying Fuji beneath his glasses.

The Marquis helped himself to some eggs and said, "I'm glad." He grinned broadly at Tezuka, causing the latter to frown even more. "Okaasan is starting to think you hate the food here since you hardly come over."

"I'm busy," Tezuka responded.

"I tell her that," Fuji said with a broad smile, "but maybe she can't help –"

"Your Highness, your engagement draws near." The Marquis stopped speaking once the Duke's deep voice rang. "In a couple of months, yes?"

Tearing his eyes away from the Marquis's puzzling expression, the Prince immediately straightened up. "Yes, Your Grace."

"His Majesty is proud of it. He talks about it quite often." The Duke cast a significant glance at his eldest son. "I'm wondering when Syusuke would find an equally good match. I expect it won't be soon. He's still too busy with his art."

Tezuka's grip on his fork tightened. He knew that the Duke spoke in a deliberately slow manner to show that he was trying to hide his contempt, which, in the Prince's opinion, was even worse. His eyes immediately landed on Fuji who was forking a slice of bacon, smiling as though he never felt more comfortable in his life. "Yuuta, aren't you going to eat that muffin?"

"There's hardly any necessity for him to get married soon," The Prince said, trying to sound more logical than defensive. "Furthermore, his art inspires awe in people. It should never be taken as a burden." He waved his hand to indicate a portrait of a child and a dog behind the Duke and said, "In fact, his art is something Fenestrium can be proud of. We don't have to lug behind Antre-slev and the Great Isles all the time."

The Duke, perhaps to stay in the Prince's good grace, or perhaps because he simply had nothing to say, kept his lips pursed for a long time before finally saying, "It is a hobby to be proud of. But as heir of Chrysalium, the dukedom should still be his first priority." His tone was filled with finality.

Only his courtesy made the Prince stay quiet and continue eating, almost as if he hadn't heard anything.

**oOo**

From where Tezuka and Fuji treaded, they could see the gates of the Aoyama mansion on top of the hill. It was fairly simple, just a couple of stories high. But its lack of grandeur was not based on the Aoyamas' minimalism. It was mostly because the mansion was not the main house of the Aoyamas. It was only where they stayed in the capital, and, at the moment, it served only as a place for Chio to live in as she prepared for the coming engagement with the Prince. She spent her days in the company of servants and cooks while her parents stayed in Hestrium to manage the dukedom.

Taking slow steps up the slope of the hill, the Prince knew that something heavy was burdening the Marquis. The latter had not spoken a word since they started walking from the Fujis' manor toward the Aoyama mansion, but Tezuka did not have to ask. And, somehow, he felt relieved that he suggested taking a walk instead of riding on horseback to visit Chio. He knew that walks gave Fuji time to think and eventually put him at ease.

"I wonder when I should tell him." Fuji finally spoke at last. When the Prince turned to look at him, his eyes were crinkled thoughtfully at the corners. Even his smile sagged a little.

"When you've finalized all the arrangements," Tezuka said curtly.

Fuji blinked. Despite his troubled state, he managed to laugh. "I would have expected you to say 'soon.' And then I thought you would have lectured on me on how I must tell my father everything, respect his opinion, his decision."

The usually terse lines on the Prince's forehead faded. He sighed. "You really want to study art, don't you?" He did not have to wait for Fuji's response to know. "Then tell him when he wouldn't be able to interfere, when he would have no choice but to let you go."

"Such a sly plan from a straight-laced Prince," the Marquis remarked.

The Prince glared. "I only suggested it for your benefit," he said impatiently.

A genuine smile formed on Fuji's lips and spread across his face and toward his eyes. It made the Prince pause in mid-step, his eyes widening before he opted to turn away and to pick up pace. "Let's go. Chio must be waiting."

They reached the mansion five minutes later. A butler immediately ushered them toward the parlor where Chio stood to welcome them. A piece of white linen was stowed away under the coffee table telling Tezuka that she has been doing some embroidery while waiting for them.

"Good morning, Your Highness," she said, curtsying to the Prince. "Good morning, My Lord." She dropped another curtsy for the Marquis. "You're probably tired from the ride –"

The Marquis grinned. "We walked."

Chio looked taken aback. But she regained composure and said, "Well then you must be famished." She turned to the butler who waited for orders. "Please bring us some tea and some cake." She nodded at them and waved a hand, "Please, sit down."

Fuji dropped to the seat next to Tezuka and watched as the butler came in as quickly as he had left earlier. The butler, with quick and able hands, set the cups of tea and plates of cake on the coffee table.

"Please, help yourself," Chio said generously.

"Thank you," said the Marquis, sampling the cake. He took a sip of tea before inquiring, "You invited us for a visit, my lady?"

Delicately laying her saucer and cup of tea on the table, Chio straightened up. "Yes, my lord. I hope this isn't a nuisance to your plans for the day?"

"Not at all," Fuji said reassuringly. "It's always a pleasure for me to talk to the future Princess."

The Prince, who has been silently sipping tea throughout the exchange, unconsciously glanced sideways to the Marquis. It wasn't the first time today that the Marquis seemed to emphasize that the Prince was going to be married to the Marquise soon. It was the truth, the Prince knew, but the Marquis' constant mention of it troubled him in way that puzzled him.

The Marquise smiled demurely. "I wanted to apologize for the offense that my cousin might have given you yesterday. I should have had the sense not to invite him, my lord."

Offering a wide smile, the Marquis shook his head. "He is still your relative and he has the right to meet the person you are going to marry."

"You are most kind, my lord."

From there, the conversation spun toward simpler, less tense subjects, like the weather, the food, the tea and even Chio's embroidery. A few times, she inquired about Fuji's art, about how she found them real yet mystical. They were simply beautiful, she said. "Would you please draw a portrait for our wedding?"

At this, the Prince looked up from his tea and observed the Marquis for a long time.

Fuji, however, smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course. Have you noticed that my favorite subject is actually the Prince? I would be very proud to draw his wedding portrait."

His grip tight around the cup, Tezuka drained the tea.

Chio seemed genuinely pleased with the thought. "Ahh… speaking of weddings, my lord, I have a question. I hope you wouldn't mind."

"Yes, my lady?" Fuji asked politely.

"Do you have any plans of marrying soon? I… see, I know women who will be very well-suited with you, my lord."

"I have no plans of getting married," the Marquis replied. A sharp look from the Prince told Fuji that he had taken Tezuka by surprise.

"No plans at all?" Chio asked, trying but failing not to appear shocked.

Throwing his head back, Fuji laughed. "Not plans, no," he explained, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "I believe in taking things in stride. If I'm bound to be married, why not accept it? If I'm not, then so be it."

"Oh," Chio said, sighing with relief. "I thought you were averse with the thought of falling in love."

Raising a brow, the Marquis shook his head. "But, considering our station and society, marriage and love are often different things."

**-tbc-**

**A/N:** It's sort of an interlude. It would have been longer but I decided to cut it short because I think the next part merits a chapter to itself. –winks- Bugger it all. If I don't die next week, I should be able to provide the next installment of _A World Apart_. Now let me work on Physics.


End file.
